


Got Your Nose!

by auditoryComedian



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2am idea, Funny, Magic, Original Character(s), Party, Short, Short Story, college party, lol, original short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auditoryComedian/pseuds/auditoryComedian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy is at a college party and all of the sudden three, tipsy girls pester him. He uses a magic trick to get away.<br/>Short story with original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Nose!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archives so please read and tell me what you think! This idea manifested from a random thought at 2am. I wrote it for the lolz.

It's normal night for the kids at the university. A party is thrown on a normal Saturday. The atmosphere is lively and...well, normal. Almost everyone has had a bit to drink, except for one man. Andrew Barnaby, a magician who was invited by a friend of a friend of the host. He was charming in personality, had fair complexion, dark brown hair, and stunning brown eyes. To everyone he was normal if not attractive. 

He was sitting on the rather beat up, brown sofa in the middle of the living area, checking his social media sites on his smartphone. Suddenly three, very tipsy girls came in stumbling and tittering on both sides of him on the couch. Startled, he turns to one of the girls; she had a sorority t-shirt, light brown hair in a high ponytail, and flushed cheeks due to her drinking. 

She giggled, "So how yah doing?" One of the other girls on his right nudged and winked at him. 

"Uh, just fine," Andrew nodded, "And how are you girls tonight?"

"We are just magical..hehe geddit? Cuz you're a magician?" the girl flirted.

"Oh yes, very clever one Miss....?"

"OH! My name is Tina," the girl motioned to herself and then gestured to the two girls on the other side of him, "and that's Cassie and that's Alisha." 

Cassie, a black girl with pretty, natural hair, put her hand up next to her head and wiggled her fingers towards Andrew. Alisha, a girl with a nose piercing on her left nostril, eyed him up and down and muttered something like "I'd tap that any day..." which caused Cassie to whirl around and look at Alisha with wide eyes and whispered something to her causing Alisha to squawk with laughter. 

Andrew feeling a bit uncomfortable, both with the girls and the party, decided he shall make an escape plan. He put his phone in his back pocket, and observed Tina. She was drinking something fervently from a red solo cup and Andrew declared in his head that she would be the target of his plan. 

He leaned back in his seat of the sofa and cocked his head toward her. She slammed the plastic cup on the coffee table in front of her. Andrew nudged Tina and smirked a suggestive smile.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" he asked.

Tina bit her lip suggestively and nodded. Cassie and Alisha shifted their seat on the sofa to watched Andrew and Tina better. 

Andrew's hand moved toward Tina's face and he put his fore-finger and middle finger around her nose. He pulled back his hand and put his thumb between his two fingers.

"Got your nose!" he joked.

Tina burst out into laughter, Cassie and Alisha following her with an eruption of giggles. 

"Do you want me to put your nose back on your face?" Andrew questioned, looking rather genuine about his task. 

"Suuuurreee," Tina bobbed her head and snorted, "Give me ANOTHER nose."

Tina closed her eyes to brace herself for him to put her "nose" back. Andrew smiled, and put his clenched hand with her "nose" and pressed against the side of her actual nose. He moved his hand back and got up from the sofa, and bid the girls good night.

The girls all looked up at him and whined for him to stay. He brushed them off and quickly left the room and headed out of the party. 

Tina still turned away from her two friends, looking to where Andrew left, and sighed, "He was pretty hot." 

She turned to look at Cassie and Alisha, who both smiled at her for a millisecond but both immediately had looks of pure terror. Cassie pointed to Tina's face, trembling, "What...is...that?" 

Confused, Tina got up from the sofa and quickly walked to the fireplace and looked into the large mirror above the fireplace mantle. She screamed, eyes wide, nostrils flaring...all four of them. 

She had two noses. Two breathing, normal looking noses. The newest one was the same color as her skin. As if had always been on her face. 

Everyone at the party turned to the noise of screaming. Some people cursed in alarm, others screamed in horror. A couple making out simply shrugged and resumed their kissing session against a wall of the house.

"I HAVE TWO NOSES!" Tina wailed. She was flapping her hands wildly and tears started at her eyes. Cassie jumped off the couch and started backing away. Alisha did the opposite and edged closer to Tina's face, gaping at the sudden change. 

Outside of the house, Andrew is walking down the driveway when he hears a shriek from inside the house, and he smiles. It's a cold and dark night but Andrew doesn't seem to care as he walks with a bit a of a bounce in his step. He stops beneath a streetlight on the corner of the street and turns to the residence of screams and yells. 

He bowed in a very showy manner. "Thank you very much, ladies and gentleman!" he proclaimed to no one in particular. Another shriek came from the inside the house. 

He chuckled to himself and thought, "That was fun, but I'll only make it last til midnight so the poor girl won't suffer too much."

Andrew snapped his fingers and a grey knitted scarf appeared out of thin air. He draped it around his neck and then zipped up his jacket, humming a tune to himself. He took one last look at the brightly lit party down the street before snapping his fingers once more and vanishing without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this weird story of mine. Please tell me what you think! Helpful criticism would be cool, so please be nice!


End file.
